realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race Design Challenge V - RealShowFan's Route
The Amazing Race Design Challenge V - RealShowFan's Route is the route design submitted by Reality Fan Forum user realshowfan (RSF), following the format of Emmy Award-winning reality television game show ""The Amazing Race"". It features 11 teams of two with a pre-existing relationship racing around the world against one another in an attempt to win the race and the one million dollar prize. The fictional season premiere aired on DATE, at TIME GMT+8 on RFF, with the finale on DATE, at TIME GMT+8. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's submission for the final round of The Amazing Race Design Challenge V lasted for TBD days and traveled TBD miles. Teams encountered tasks in different countries such as Cambodia, Kazakhstan, Belgium, Peru and Jamaica. The final three teams raced in the state of Louisiana, with the Finish Line being held in TBD. There were 12 legs this season. Other than the addition of the Double Yield, the Double U-Turn and the Hazard in the first leg, a new twist to the franchise was introduced in this design. At the Pit Stop of each leg of the race excluding the Finish Line, the winning team can choose whether to accept an in-game advantage offer such as the Express Pass, time credits and immunity from the U-Turn, or a normal prize, such as trips, cash and items. Cast Applications were only limited to players played by RSF and closed on DATE. Scouting locations were performed from DATE. The contestants included formerly dating Survivor contestants Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth and Amanda Kimmel, businessman Donald Trump, and Teen Titans teammates Garfield "Gar" Logan, or Beast Boy, & Rachel Roth, or Raven. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. An italicized Red means the team lost the Elimination Tie-Breaker Challenge and was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. Underlined number means the team was Marked for Elimination for coming in last at the specific point. Italicized number indicates the position of the team at the mid-point of a leg. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. A matching color +''' means the two teams were Intersected for a period amount of time that leg. A pink '''ε means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 00. Before The Rerun 01. "Been There, Done That" - Dustin 02. "Anything For A Million Dollars!" - Medina 03. "I Don’t Want To Ruin Our Reputation Any Further" - Dustin 04. "Officially Saying Goodbye" - Mackenzie 05. "The Life Of The Party!" - Phil 06. "The Crapping Part Is Inevitable" - Todell 07. "The Curse Of My Wife" - Sean 08. "Imagine The Frustration" - Penelope 09. "Imagine The Hilarity" - Adolph 10. "Showtime!" - Jason 11. "I Kind Of Miss The Fear" - Kandice 12. "Don’t Start The Clue Blame Game!" - Todell 13. "That Is Just Not Usual" - Cathy 14. "You Are The Remarkable Racer!" - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. In a twist, the winners had the choice whether to pick a prize to bring home or an in-game prize. The choices picked for the winning team each leg are bolded. Leg 1 - $5,000 each or The Express Pass Leg 2 - A trip for two to Cancun, Mexico or The Salvage Pass Leg 3 - $5,000 each or 10-minute time credit for the next leg Leg 4 - A trip for two to Barbados or Immunity from a hindrance route marker Leg 5 - A trip for two to Hong Kong or An extra courtesy picture Leg 6 - A trip for two to Belize or 10-minute time credit for the next leg Leg 7 - $7,500 each or A task advantage for the next leg Leg 8 - A trip for two to Paris, France or Maps for the next leg Leg 9 - A Ford Escape each or Letters from home Leg 10 - $10,000 each or $10 extra allowance Leg 11 - $10,000 each or 10-minute time penalty to one team Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Cambodia)' *Paterson, New Jersey, United States (Garret Mountain Park) (Starting Line) * Newark (Newark Liberty International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia *Siem Reap (Psah Chas) *Siem Reap (Tara Angkor Hotel) (Overnight Rest) * Siem Reap to Battambanng (Norry Station) *Battambang (Wat Sampeu) * Battambang (Bospor Primary School) * Battambang (Phare Ponleu Selpak or Central Market) *Battambang (White Horse Statue) The first Road Block of the race had one team member play a local childhood game of Tres with a child and his parent and earn their clue. The Hazard task had Lynn & Cassidy demine a field by scanning for ten makeshift landmines with metal detectors. The Detour was a choice between Test of Strength and Best of Luck. In Test of Strength, teams had to practice the martial arts of Pradal Serey by performing three moves: Cup Jaarn, Thpouk Kang Sdam and Ob Klar. In Best of Luck, teams had to sell Marble Goby Fish at at least the initial selling price and earn 40,000 Cambodian Riels, or US$10. ;Additional tasks *The Starting Line task had teams untangling long ribbons from a long rattan pole. Then, they had to use the ribbon with the string of letters and align it with the pole, where it is marked on some parts. The letters corresponding to the pole marks will spell out "Cambodia", teams' first destination country. *Before resting at the Tara Angkor Hotel, teams had to pick one of three departure times for the morning after: 7AM, 7:45AM or 8:30AM. *At Battambang's Norry Station, teams had to ride the bamboo trains and spot the banner with the name of their next destination in order to move on or else they had to return and restart. 'Leg 2 (Cambodia → Thailand)' * Battambang (Daun Lem Bus Station) to Bangkok, Thailand (Victory Monument) * Bangkok (Giant Swing or Bank of Thailand Headquarters) *Bangkok (Samutprakarn Crocodile Farm & Zoo) *Bangkok (Dusit Palace - Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall) *Bangkok (Dusit Palace - Vimanmek Mansion) The Detour was a choice between Guess Wat and Guess Baht. In Guess Wat, teams had to rearrange the names of ten temples in Bangkok according to the year they were founded. In Guess Baht, teams had to count the value of makeshift ancient Thai money in a vault and use the amount to unlock a smaller vault with their clue in it. The Road Block had the team member listen to a voice recording of someone saying the full ceremonial name of Bangkok, and they must be able to say the full name to the person with the clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Samutprakarn Crocodile Farm & Zoo, teams had to watch a crocodile wrestling show before getting their clue in the performance area. 'Leg 3 (Thailand → Kazakhstan)' *Merauke, Papua (Ferry Port) * Merauke (Mopah Airport) to Jayapura (Sentani Airport) *Vanimo, Sandaun, Papua New Guinea (Lido Village) *Vanimo (Vanimo Beach) The Detour was a choice between Cut and Carve. In Cut, teams had to manually saw a log into thirty slices. In Carve, teams had to carve a small wooden crocodile. The Road Block was was to transport twenty Papuan Black Bass from the bay back to Lido Village before the member could run to the Pit Stop. ;Additional tasks *During the rest period, teams were transported by ferry to the Pit Stop at Merauke, the location unknown to teams at the time. *At Jayapura, teams were transported by jeeps, driven by other drivers, to Vanimo, Papua New Guinea. 'Leg 4 (Kazakhstan → Russia)' * Port Moresby (Jackson International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (University of Santo Tomas – Quadricentennial Square) (Red Box Karaoke) *Pasay (Coconut Palace) The Fast Forward task was to proceed to Red Box Karaoke and score a perfect duet karaoke. The Road Block task was to play a game of sipa and have their sipa ball in the air for at least twenty seconds. The Detour was between two cultural tasks; Tinikling or Sizzling. In Tinikling, teams headed to the Cultural Center and successfully perform the cultural dance of tinikling. In Sizzling, teams headed to Talipapa Market and ate sizzling sisig. ;Additional tasks *Teams were transported to Jackson International Airport during the rest period. *At the University of Santo Tomas, teams encountered two clue boxes, one padlocked while the other contained the Fast Forward clue. *Other than the team that won the Fast Forward, teams did not receive the exact name of the Pit Stop. Instead, the clue referred the Pit Stop to the original franchise, leading teams to Coconut Palace. 'Leg 5 (Russia → Belgium)' * Saint Petersburg (Pulkovo Airport) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Airport) *Ghent (Groot Kanon) *Ghent (Hilde Devolder Chocolatier) *Aalst (Grote Markt) * (Cantillon Brewery or Fritland) *Brussels (Place du Petit Sablon) At the Road Block, the chosen team member had to properly package five boxes of Belgian chocolates following the specific requirements set by the demonstrators. The Detour was a choice between Belgian Beer and French Fries. In Belgian Beer, teams had to clean eight beer barrels. In French Fries, teams had to deliver two sacks of potatoes from Place de la Chapelle, and then cook the fries in the local style. ;Additional tasks *In Aalst, where the Price Carnaval was taking place, teams had to look for a golden onion among onions being thrown at them as part of the onion-throwing traditions. 'Leg 6 (Belgium → Morocco)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Marrakech, Morocco (Marrakech Menara Airport) *Marrakech (Majorelle Garden) *Marrakech (Bab Agnaou) *Marrakech (Spice Souk) *Marrakech (Leather Tannery) *Marrakech (Bassin Gharssya Agdal) The Detour was between Painting Yellows and Counting Greens. In Painting Yellows, teams had to find and complete the paint job of ten yellow vases and return them for their clue. In Counting Greens, teams must find the name of ten species of cacti as seen on their photos. The Road Block had one team member stack the three spices they had delivered into cone 1.4 meters tall. ;Additional tasks *At the start of the leg, teams were given a list of shades of blue, having to match the text color with the right shade: Majorelle, which would lead teams to Majorelle Garden. *At Bab Agnaou, teams had to find the man in a Kaftan eating in tagines for their clue. *After the Road Block, teams must prepare and consume of mint tea serving of six, then bring a cup of mint to their next destination. *At the Leather Tannery, teams were required to complete a normal tanning process. 'Leg 7 (Morocco → Spain)' * Antananarivo (Ivato International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Athens International Airport) * Athens (Athens Bus Station) to Litochoro (Litochoro Bus Station) *Litochoro (Mount Olympus) * Litochoro (Litochoro Train Station) to Larissa (Larissa Train Station) *Larissa (Ancient Theatre) *Larissa (Alkazar Stadium) The Road Block had one team member complete sub-tasks for the twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, Aida & Alphonse and Penelope & Kristine competed in the first ever Elimination Tie-Breaker Challenge. In this Challenge, they were required to be the first team to finish a bowl of fruit bat soup. *At the Ancient Theatre, teams were provided a poem and they had to figure out that they needed to take the first letter of each line to form the name of the Pit Stop, Alkazar Stadium. 'Leg 8 (Spain → Brazil)' * Athens (Athens International Airport) to Keflavik, Iceland (Keflavik International Airport) *Reykjanesbaer (Vikingaheimar - Icelander) *Landmannalaugavegur *Þingvellir National Park (Lake Þingvallavatn) Participants scoured the Reykjanesbaer area for a Travelocity Gnome to bring to the Pit Stop. The Detour consisted of Ice Climbing and Glacier Hiking. In Ice Climbing, teams traveled to Eyjafjallajokull and climbed up a frozen waterfall. In Glacier Hiking, teams traveled to Skaftafell and hiked two miles. ;Additional tasks *During the mandatory rest period, teams read the letters they found in the Hermes sub-task of the Olympian Gods Road Block. *For the first time in The Amazing Race history, teams were required to hitchhike for a ride to the Icelander. 'Leg 9 (Brazil)' * Keflavik (Keflavik International Airport) to Casablanca, Morocco (Mohammed V International Airport) *Casablanca (Mohammed V Square) (El Hank Cemetery) *Casablanca (Hassan II Mosque) *Casablanca (Le Petit Rocher) *Casablanca (La Corniche) The Speed Bump was for Adolph & Juanita to find the correct ancient envelope in the 1918 Main Post Office. The Fast Forward was to pick and transfer two coffins from Hôpital Moulay El Hassan to El Hank Cemetery, and then rend off a garment and then dig two big holes to win the reward. The Detour was between High & Dry and Low & Wet, and required teams to go to Hassan II Mosque. In High & Dry, teams are required to ascend up the mosque. In Low & Wet, teams are required to mop a section of the mosque. The Road Block required the team members to search the restaurant for the person wearing a Fez hat. 'Leg 10 (Brazil → Peru)' * Foz do Iguaçu (Foz do Iguaçu International Airport) to Trujillo, Peru (Capitán FAP Carlos Martínez de Pinillos International Airport) *Trujillo (Plaza de Armas) *Huanchaco (Huanchaco Pier) *La Libertad (Chan Chan) *Trujillo (Huaca del Sol) The second Fast Forward task was to celebrate the Trujillo Marinera Festival by dancing the marinera with one member on a Peruvian paso horse. The Detour was a choice between Surfed and Served. In Surfed, teams must ride on reed boards called a Caballito de Totora and surf a certain distance. In Served, teams must eat three and a half servings of ceviche at La Barca. The Road Block had one team member matching their picture to the right engraving of a Moche guard on the walls in the Chan Chan archaeological site. 'Leg 11 (Peru → Jamaica)' *Marseille (Vieux Port) * Marseille (Gare de Marseille-Saint-Charles) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels-South Railway Station) *Brussels (Cantillon Brewery) *Brussels (Chocopolis) (Fritland) *Brussels (Espace Léopold) The Road Block was for the participants to sell five packets of fries. The Detour was Waffles or Mussels. In Waffles, the teams had to prepare a dish of waffles at a workstation. In Mussels, the teams had to remove the byssus threads of 500 mussels in the restaurant kitchen. ;Additional tasks *At Vieux Port, teams had to 'fish out' their next clue. *At Cantillon Brewery, teams had to drink a jug of Kriek. *At Chocopolis, teams had to eat a large chocolate bar for the clue envelope enclosed in it. 'Leg 12 (Jamaica → United States)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Quito (Basilica of the National Vow) *Quito (Independence Plaza) *Tandayapa Valley (Bellavista Cloud Forest - Trailhead House) *Quito (Hotel Los Alpes) (Fake Pit Stop; teams are told it is not the Pit Stop and must continue racing) *Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Montego Bay, Jamaica (Sangster International Airport) *Montego Bay (Dead End Beach) (Leg mid-point) (Overnight Rest) *Montego Bay (Sangster International Airport) to New York, New York, USA (Newark Liberty International Airport or LaGuardia Airport) *New York City (Empire State Building) *New York City (Times Square Studios) *New York City (Gershwin Theatre) *New York City (Pelham Bay Park) *New York City (Van Cortlandt House) The first of three Road Block tasks of the final leg was to shine five locals' shoes, in which the money earned will be donated to a local charity. The Detour, Hummingbirds or Hummocks, required teams to take snapshots of ten different hummingbirds along the Grotto Trail in the former, or to assemble a cart and drag it across the Chaquiñan Trail in the latter. In the second Road Block, the required team member had to play limbo in order to get earlier departure times for the following morning. The final Road Block task was to first fill in the blanks of the first four RTAR seasons' thrill-seeking tasks, then to run up the Empire State Building on stairs for the clue. ;Additional tasks *Teams had to climb to the zenith of Basilica of the National Vow. *In Hotel Los Alpes, teams were unexpectedly greeted by Phil in the setting of a Pit Stop, but was actually there to hand out the next clue. *In Gershwin Theatre, teams had to act out the final scene of the first act of the Broadway musical Wicked. The clue, suspended in midair, was to be snatched by the team member playing Elphaba in the finale of the act. *The last task required the final three teams to grab the national flags of the visited countries and territory of Guam out of 200 flags in Pelham Bay Park and arrange them in visited order in order to receive the clue. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race Rerun The Complete Season